


good morning

by ghibliterritory



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, deaf hermann gottlieb, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Let it be known that Hermann Gottlieb was not a morning person.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> @ pacific rim fans i'm sorry y'all are probably sick of me

While he may have usually been the first to wake up in the morning, let it be known that Hermann Geiszler-Gottlieb was absolutely  _ not _ a morning person.

 

If anyone ever managed to experience this in person, they might be shocked. Hermann? The stuck up not-really-British one? He wouldn’t blame them- it truthfully made more sense for him to be a morning person, ready to go from the moment he woke up and more on the side of ease as he went through his daily routine. Unfortunately, though, this just wasn’t the case. In fact, he would say that he detested mornings. Hermann always found that he hurt in the morning (more so than usual), and it was a rather slow part of his day that he would rather skip.

 

Of course, this morning was no exception. While it was a weekend, and he didn’t have to find himself awake too early, it was still rather horrible in his eyes. Soft sunlight flooded in through the blinds of his shared room, landing on Hermann’s eyes and making him squint as he slowly started to wake. As soon as he realized that it was morning, he groaned softly and just hid his face in the mess of locks that Newt loved to call his hair.

 

The noise was enough to make Newt stirr, actually, and he blinked his eyes open to look up at Hermann the best he could. He couldn’t help but smile, alerting the other that he was up by placing a gentle kiss to the front of his throat.

 

“Mornin’, old man.” He murmured before burying his face into the other’s chest. Hermann hummed in reply, even though he couldn’t hear  _ exactly _ what Newt had said, and brought a shaking hand up to gently raise the volume of his hearing aids. He always turned them down low at night- mostly to avoid hearing Newt snore- but always kept them in and on, in the case of an emergency.

 

“Mornings are despicable.” He grumbled, moving his hand to mess with the hair at the back of Newt’s neck gently. His partner sighed softly and moved his head back into the touch. “They aren’t that bad. You’re just old.” He snickered, earning a small flick to his skin. Hermann smiled, though. “We’re the same age, Newton.”

 

He felt Newt shrug. “Not in age. You’re just an old soul. Like, an eighty year old possessed you.” He explained. While it might have been true, Hermann gave him another flick, and gently chuckled as the other whined a little and rubbed at his neck. “I’m just saying!”

 

“Hush.” Hermann said, moving his head down to lazily kiss Newt’s lips. It didn’t take a second before Newt was kissing him back, his hands going to gently take hold of his cheeks and keep his face still. They both smiled, and Hermann took hold of the other tightly before he very carefully rolled them over, him on his back with Newt positioned on top of him. He pulled back soon after that, but lifted a hand to push hair from the other’s eyes and smiled. “Old or not, I still hate mornings.”

 

“I know, I know, you’re so grumpy.” Newt told him, tucking his face into the crook of Hermann’s neck. He sighed and massaged Newt’s back gently, closing his eyes. “I don’t entirely mind them when they’re like this, I’ll admit that much.” He said. The small touch of lips on his neck made him hum again, relaxing into it. “You always seem to know how to make them more bearable.”

 

“I try.” Came a muffled response, cutting itself off as Newt continued to kiss at his neck. Hermann bit his tongue some, tilting his head just slightly. Damn- it took no time at all to get their minds on other, less gentle things, didn’t it? “Newton, love, be a little patient, would you?” He asked, earning another whine from his partner. “Whyyyy?”

 

Hermann huffed, gently coercing Newt to lift his head. “Because it’s far too early to do anything, that’s why.” He stated. Newt groaned, but he kissed Hermann’s forehead. “Fine, fine. But I’m too awake to just lay around.” He rolled off of the other and hid his face in Hermann’s side. “I need to do  _ something. _ I’d say we can just make breakfast, but the last time that happened was-”

 

“A disaster. Yes, I remember that too well.” Hermann mumbled. “Perhaps you could… Read a book. Or, brush your teeth- I have to say your breath isn’t the most pleasant part of the morning.”

 

Newt immediately lifted his head and made sure to breathe directly at Hermann after that, grinning like a child- or a maniac- as he sat up. Hermann scrunched his face up and turned away, earning a small laugh from the other. “Jeez, it’s not any worse than yours.” Newt defended. Still, he kissed Hermann’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute or two.” He said. Then, he got up and dashed out, trying to be quick about it. Hermann sighed and gently held his own cheek. What a sap.

 

Carefully, he sat up and let his legs dangle over his side of the bed, stretching out his back some. He could hear Newt humming rather loudly over the running water. A small smile etched his way onto his face.

 

Maybe, just maybe, that morning was an exception.


End file.
